Jaxx and the hunted memory
by Sly Girl
Summary: I haven't forgotten about my other story well just look in side for more detailsThis story is about Jaxx and the event sad event that took place in his life.Rated for volience and blood
1. At the Bakery

Hey everyone, I haven't forgotten about my other story The Shard of Time. I'm just taking a break and thinking about the other chapters, while I'll do that I just thought that I'll do a story about Jaxx (The character in The Shard of Time) so here you'll see his childhood story and what happens in this story so here we go

Jaxx: My own story

Yep and another action/adventure title.

Chapter one: The Bakery Rendezvous

It was a cool cold night. There was a full bright moon and alot of stars was out scattered across the deep dark blue sky. A small figure made its way down the alley and climbed up the fire escape. It jumped a few buildings then came to a ladder that was on an old ware house building. The small shadowy figure jumped over to the ladder and climbed up to the top of the old ware house. There it stood over Paris, there was many lights the city looked busy then ever. The moon was beginning to get brighter as a few night clouds that was in the sky began to move out the way revealing the small shadow figure.

It was a small fox he had a small red cut over his left eye. The cut was from his eyebrow down to under his eye and stretched a little bit to his cheek, this scar caused him pain sometimes and at other times it didn't hurt. He was wearing old blood stained clothes that had a few cuts here and there. He had orange like fur with black at the tip of his ears like most foxes do. He had nice brown like eyes, his expression was always a content to grin like expression but if you looked at him long enough you could tell that he was really sad. This little fox was none other than Jaxx; he looked about 8 years old but was really 10.

Jaxx looked down at his stomach and put his hand on it when he felt it was growling. Jaxx moved near the edge of the warehouse and was searching for something like an eagle. Once he found it he jumped down from the ware house onto a bunch of boxes and junk that was lying around. Jaxx walked and came to a bridge he continued and crossed the bridge. He stopped and looked over the bridge to see lights and signs reflecting over the water. Jaxx continued down the street and came to a bakery. Jaxx smelled the cakes and bread coming from the store, he looked across the street and saw a clock it read 9:30 p.m. "Right on time" Jaxx said to himself.

There was loud noises coming from the bakery, just then a tall guy ran out of the store it was a pit bull and he was running really fast down the street. The manager of the store ran out right after him "Get back here you good for nothing, you owe me money!" The grey wolf said fresh in his Italian accent. The pit bull that was running down the street had brown fur he caused the manager trouble every single day and the grey wolf would run him out of the store time after time.

Jaxx was whistling as he entered the store he saw a few bread around and saw a cake right there at the counter. "Wow I must be lucky this time" Jaxx said childishly as he moved his tail right and left quickly. Jaxx couldn't reach the counter so he pushed a old table to the counter, he turned back to look at the clock it said 9:45 p.m. "I have to hurry only a minute left" Jaxx said as he pushed the table he quickly climbed up on it and onto the counter. Jaxx reached for the cake. The grey wolf came back mumbling to himself the wolf looked up to see Jaxx on the table. Jaxx had the cake in hand and then made a large grin. "Err not you again you steal from me time after time and again I work hard and I have to deal with another problem!" The grey wolf said in his Italian accent.

Jaxx jumped on the counter and then jumped on the grey wolf's head and went out of the door. The wolf was following close behind. "Err come back here!" The grey wolf said even angrier. Jaxx was running down the street and down pass the bridge. Jaxx turned around and didn't see the old wolf, he took a large bite into the cake. "Gotcha!" said the grey wolf grabbing Jaxx but the collar. Jaxx looked at the cake and threw it over his head hitting the grey wolf right in his face he let go of Jaxx and Jaxx ran and stopped at the side walk. "Come on. Come on!" Jaxx said to himself. "I hope I'm not to late!"

Jaxx saw the white truck on the other side of the bridge "No I'm on the wrong side!"Jaxx said about to dash off. The wolf finished wiping the cake off his face and saw Jaxx dashing over the bridge. The wolf looked pass Jaxx and saw the white truck. "Not this time you little punk!" The wolf ran after Jaxx and ran ahead of him. The wolf stopped at the other end of the bridge and stretched out his arms trying to block the little fox. Jaxx was running and saw the old wolf ahead of him. Jaxx slid under the old wolf and jumped on the back of the white truck. Jaxx stuck his tongue out at the old wolf and taunted him. The wolf now really up set threw his hat on the ground and jumped on it repeatedly cursing at himself over and over again.

Jaxx turned around to the front of the truck and tapped on the window. "Heh good work guys I never seen him this angry"

"Yeah you really done it this time...but you didn't get the cake or anything" said a young eager voice. Jaxx was about to explain about the cake but he decided not to now.

"Well I'll tell you two about it later"Jaxx said while looking at an upcoming pipe."I'll meet you at the underground" Jaxx jumped and grabbed the upcoming pipe and climbed to the top of the building he looked down as the white truck drove wildly down the street. Jaxx sat down and looked up at the moon his memories of him and his father coming to mind and the fun events they did before his dad got killed. Jaxx thought about that event that took place, Jaxx angry slowly gathered together as his child hood came back and hunted him again...

Ok well that's the first chapter chapter 2 coming soon...


	2. A memory interupted

Here's another chap I know it's short but here it is anyway

Heiduska: Thanks Here's the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 2: A Memory interupted

Jaxx lay down on his back and looked up into the peaceful night sky, looking at the stars and moon up in the dark sky. Before he knew it he slowly drifted to sleep as that same memory came back………

"Hey dad can I open my eyes now" The little fox said. "Ok now" said a deeper voice. There in Jaxx's hands was a large sword. "Whoa!" Jaxx stumbled a bit from the weight of the sword. He lifted it up a bit to see different symbols and text. "What's this?" Jaxx said still looking at the sword, "Isn't this yours dad?"Jaxx finally looking up at his dad.

"Well Jaxx it's about time that you had it." Jaxx's father said stooping down and placing his hand on Jaxx's shoulder.

"Well, how's about we get something to eat" Jaxx's father said giving Jaxx a slight grin. That's when Jaxx's father soon went into the kitchen. Jaxx placed the sword on the side of the couch. Jaxx went on to the kitchen and paused his ears went back and then he fully turned around. "Um dad I think someone is at the door."

Jaxx heard foot steps coming up the porch and then banged loudly at the door. Jaxx father finally walked into the room. That's when Jaxx heard the sound of a sword and slash the door, from the inside it showed an X on the door. Jaxx father ran in front of Jaxx." Get back!" Jaxx father said as he faced the door, he reached for the sword. "Jaxx I want you to get back" He said this time facing Jaxx. Jaxx became scared as he slowly backed up and the vision becoming blurry.

Jaxx jumped up from his dream. His heart pounding against his chest he looked around him, he was still on the same building. Jaxx got up and wiped a few tears from his face with his arm, he brushed himself of and turned around. Up in the sky a red star appeared, but Jaxx failed to notice this since he was turned around. Jaxx went and jumped to another building he jumped down in a alley way. He moved his hand against a wall, he knocked on it two times then pressed his hand on the wall and pushed it abit. Next to him a wooden door opened up and Jaxx walked in-side climbed down a ladder and into the room. His eyes was glowing a bit from the light in the other room while being in the dark in front of the ladder he just came down from. Jaxx sneaked up on one of his friends, his hands reaching out he placed it on his friends shoulder and quickly turned him around and gave him a scary look.

"AHHHHH!" Just then the little boy stumbled back and tripped backwards over the chair. A bunch of books flew in the air, as the little raccoon raised his head the books fell right on his head. "I hate it when you do that Jaxx" the little raccoon said as he rubbed his head with his hand. Jaxx laughed a bit "Heh first the table now the chair" Jaxx said still laughing. Just then the little raccoon reached for a book next to him and threw it at Jaxx's head, usually Jaxx always duck right before it hits him but this time he was laughing so hard or just failed to notice the book hit him right on his head. "Ow!" Jaxx said as he stumbled back some and placed his hand on his head and rubbed it a small bump grew on his head. "Whatcha do that for. Ouch….now it's gonna be sore in the morning"

The raccoon stuck his tongue out at Jaxx "Serves you right I still have to get you back for last time" Just then a young tiger, almost the height of Jaxx walked in from the other room. "What happened I just fixed this place." The young tiger then turned to Jaxx. "What happened to you? Tripped over your tail or something?"

"No" Jaxx said as he started to mumble to himself. "Actually I threw a book at him" said the young raccoon that was covered in books. The tiger almost started to laugh as he walked over to his raccoon friend and helped him up.

* * *

Chapter 3 soon! 


End file.
